clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
GANGSTA G
GANGSTA G is a Headmaster of the Geek Empire's Modfia crime ring. He was intended to be a clone of the real Gary, but when a Jerk Penguin accidently tripped and dropped some Bling into the DNA machine, he happened. Long considered the most awesome gangsta in the Modfia, everone addresses him as his nickname "GG". Though he may not look like much, he is in fact a hacking genius, smuggling teleporters and Judgies all across the USA. Background GANGSTA G was originally a cloning experiment by the real G in 2009, so that he could have a helper in the Gadget Room. Gary comments on his Gangsta counterpart: "Indeed, I am responsible for creating GANGSTA G, though he was not intended to be puh-hat- yes, I am trying to learn slang from Cadence -as he was. You see, a reformed Jerk wanted to see me in action, but when I asked him to step back, he tripped, and one of his oversized jewelry pieces fell into the cloning machine." ---- He began his criminal life after escaping from the real G. He found sanction under the Underground PWN Mafia, becoming a minion and slowly heading up the ladder. At the peak of his UPM power, the previous godfather of the crime ring died, and he left, heading on down to the Geek Empire. He quickly started his own successful gang of TV robbers. This small group quickly became filled with other devious nerds, and eventually became what is now known as the Modfia. He was unanimously selected to be the Headmaster of the Modfia due to his founding of the company. That, and he's just plain GANGSTA. Involvement GANGSTA G is the reason why you don't have a TV in your house if you live in the Geek Empire. He is considered responsible for the newfangled built in televisions that flourished in this nation. In the Modfia, he is a head crime-boss (called a Headmaster), managing a huge amount of the Modfia all over the frozen world. Second to none, GANGSTA G has ammassed more power in this crime ring than any other. His minions have smuggled in five hundred illegal television, and around seventeen thousand crates of Judgies. He is armed with a Tails6000-brand Hot Sauce Gun, and has more nerd minions than any Modfia Headmaster. He still maintains close ties to the UPM, and his group frequently assists them in nerdy parts of the crime business. He is #11 on the PSA Most Wanted List, behind evils such as Sanity Penguin, Manny Peng, Darktan, ect. He is also apart of the Ballin Gangstas. Quotes * 'Sup'. * Bring me a Judgy on tha rocks, dawg. * You ain't GANGSTA enough to see me. * GANGSTA! * Home boy, being me is what all true GANGSTAS strive for. * I like gardening, dawg. Don't judge me for mah fly pansies. * I'm a CPTown Hustla. * Wazzup, uncoolio? * Come get some, homey. * All da homies wanna hang with me, dawg. I'm so fly, don't judge me for mah gangsta self. And I will nevah buy u a drank if you're willin', dawg. If ya'll are GANGSTA enough, add some more fly quotes please! Trivia *GANGSTA G denies all relations to G because "he is not a bro". *GANGSTA G likes to call people "home dawg skillet biscuit bros". *GANGSTA G always capitalizes his name and the phrase GANGSTA. He claims that if you don't do the same in reference to him, you're a square. *He is said to have introduced Bugzy to the UPM. See also * G * Modfia * Judgies * G's Family * Bugzy * Underground PWN Mafia Category:Penguins Category:Geek Category:Villains Category:Family of G Category:Penguins